Angsty
:"I'm...not sure what's happening to me" :― Angsty Spanish page: Angsty Angsty is quite simply a character. He consists of a puppy, the fifth son of Coco and Xinizter, with strong insecurity problems. Appearance Angsty wears a large, red bow with a white heart on its button and a pair of red and white striped stockings; said stockings start with a red stripe and end with a red stripe for a total of 5 stripes. He always carries his plushie alongside him; this plushie is colored like his fur, its arms are a deeper shade of brown, turning red near its elbow. It has a vertical, red zipper across its abdomen, fuzzy ears, a fuzzy bang and even a white blindfold across its eyes. It is always showing a smile, with slight blush on its cheeks. Angsty himself has brown fur (With darker brown on his ears, hair, part of tail, arms and legs) with some orange and white details in his face, tail, hands and feet. He has a set of furry wings, which are colored orange with reddish on top. He has long, furry whiskers at his cheeks and he rarely shows his fang, which replaces buckteeth, due to his natural expression. He has markings on his hands which are an orange heart and a red dot. Character Bio To say it with a few words, Angsty is the living embodiment of insecurity. Since he's an introvert and very shy, he has difficulties acquainting himself with other people, preferring to stay inside his house, a place he's the most comfortable in. Whenever he goes out, he normally bears a sad expression on his face, as he avoids other people while dragging along his plushie, one of the few things he truly likes. Angsty has impostor syndrome, which makes him feel highly incompetent or makes him go under pressured to make things right, which heavily affects his performance. This is mostly evident at school, where he gets mediocre or bad grades, or even when asked to do something, for he tends to underperform. He also shows to be a defeatist, putting no resistance at all, when things go wrong; this is normally letal to other people or even to himself. Angsty is also highly emotional, especially when it comes to feeling bad or guilty; despite being emotional, he proves to be unable to become angered or hold grudges, so he instead breaks down into tears whenever he is bothered enough, which occurs a lot given his overall personality. He tends to put the blame on himself, but he also fears the consequences, so he becomes stuck on a stressful limbo since he's unsure on what to do. However, he's not fully deep in misery, even if he makes it look like it. He proves to be a surprisingly happy person whenever he is with his family, to the point where he stops to stutter and even smiles, or with his very limited friends. Just like his father, Angsty also shares the liking of dressing up like a girl, although he could be described as a crossdresser in denial. Unlike Xinizter, Angsty feels far more judged for showing what he likes to other people and, mostly, fears to become the object of ridicule. This interest is what leads him to wear his stockings, which does attract other people, and he rarely goes out fully dressed as a girl, although he limits himself more under fear of becoming ridiculed. He's a pure, refined person reigned by fear of being a failure and insecurity. If this things were to be removed, he may be a completely different person... He has a pair of furry wings, which he can use to gently fly, an activity he enjoys (Especially feeling the winds running down his face). Curiously, Angsty proved to be a skilled piano player and, despite how grim his future seems to be, he dreams on becoming a pianist when he gets older. Personality As stated below, Angsty very rarely holds his head high. Whenever he's spoken to by somebody unknown, he can't keep visual contact which makes him stare at somewhere else, while keeping a side glance, he fidgets with his fingers and he begins stuttering. He also proves to be a defeatist when situations go wrong, and, in a morbid twist, he even resigns to die if he's lethally injured, preferring to die quickly. The other side of the coin only shows whenever he is with his family or friends. He stops stuttering, smiles and even plays with others. Relations The following lists how Angsty interacts with other characters. Friends Coco and Xinizter : They're his parents, whom he loves wholeheartedly. He seeks refuge on them, venting out his emotions, and showing his brighter side. He is very close to them and thoroughly enjoys their company. It took some time for him to admit his liking for crossdressing to them, but they encourage for him to follow his heart and they even support him on fighting his insecurity. Frills : His sister, they get along like siblings would; they can normally be seen chasing after each other or playing. Although he finds her obsession with lingerie odd, he does admit he has a very slight, albeit WAY more toned down, interest about it. Since Frills is aware that he's into dressing up, she decided to gift him the stockings he wears up to this day. Muddy : His other sister, they also get along like siblings would. Angsty is closer to Muddy than his other siblings and they can normally be seen together. They respect each other and show mutual support. Candy the Lab : Surprisingly, Angsty isn't completely blind to love. Candy is his crush and, although it took time for things to get settled, he managed to eventually confess his feelings for her. They currently live in a healthy relationship; even when Angsty portrays himself as a horrible boyfriend, Candy always assures him that he's not, which feels Angsty with a feeling he very rarely experiences: confidence. Melon : Given how determined he is, he eventually managed to befriend Angsty. Both of them like playing together and they can occasionally be seen, engaging in friendly activities. "Dulzura" : He loves her plushies...although he is unaware of their gruesome origin. He even entrusts his own, beloved plushie on Dulze's hands whenever it tears down. Once she delivers it back, he doesn't pay much attention to the blood on it...or the orange and turquoise hairs sticking out from the zipper... Neutral Most characters : Given that he prefers to not speak to others, his relations with other characters are limited Enemies The ones everybody has by default (Bullies and the likes of those) : Do I need to explain this? Quotes :"It's...t-the closest thing I have..." :― Angsty when asked about his plushie Killcount TBA TBA Morgue Angsty has a survival rate of 46%. His deaths are normally very painful and inhumane, normally relation to his bow, whiskers, legs or eyes. TBA TBA Trivia Angsty looks more like his father. His talent for playing the piano reflects on how I like to play the piano. The excess of fur on his whiskers and head can sometimes prove to be detrimental; for instance, it makes him more vulnerable to heat. He resembles Muddy in some ways. His preference for Muddy is a reference to the point above; it also has to do with both having some sort of emotional disorder and since Muddy is based on a mud cake while Angsty is based on a blackforest cake; both cakes are closely related. His pupils are also red, although not an intense shade of red. The way he reacts to being spoken to by strangers (Side glance, fidgeting with fingers) resembles Yuri from Doki Doki Literature Club. According to Sugar, his plushie is based on FNaF plushies. To further extend on this, his plushie isn't alive, but Muddy's plushie has a deep, unknown hatred for it. The contents of the plushie, given the zipper, are unknown; it is also unknown why it has a blindfold over its eyes. Despite being emotional, Angsty shows nearly no emotions whenever he sees a tree friend being gruesomely slaughtered at his very eyes...unless it's somebody he cares about. Dulzura sees his fluff on his whiskers and hair as the "perfect stuffing" for her grotesque plushies. His blood coagulation is surprisingly enhanced, which makes it unlikely for him to bleed out. Category:XMC-Grim-Reaperx's Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Characters With No Clothing Category:Characters who have wings Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Adopted Category:Not Free to Ship Category:Characters Not To Be Used In Profit Category:Mammals Category:Canines Category:Dogs Category:Teenage Characters Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters